Behind Closed Doors
by Memento Mori
Summary: Fic Challenge! Details inside. Also my Remus Fic. When Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts, he is not alone. But what will happen to the woman he loves if she finds out what he really is? And with Remus so determined to keep his secret, what of the cost?
1. The Challenge

Challenge Fic:

  
Well, here we go. I had this raving plot bunny that kept coming back and I wasn't sure if I knew exactly what to do with it. Then Practical Magic hit me with a few good ideas, and so now I want to open the whole thing to you people, as well as myself. Ready for this? It may be a bit confusing, I'll warn you...

The Challenge:

Your mission, should you chose to accept ((and I hope you do!)) is to write a fic about...a boggart. But not just any boggart. Here's the rub-- the boggart turns into the one thing the subject fears most, right? And no one has ever seen what the boggart's original form _is_, right? Okay, so here's my thoughts. What if there's someone who fears the _boggart _more than anything else? They're afraid of being shown what frightens them most, even if they're not sure what it is. It's not so much the _thing _that frightens them so much as being _shown_ it. Therefore, the boggart becomes the thing they most fear. Would it then appear in its normal form? But what _is_ their normal form? And, not knowing what it was, would the person be afraid of it?

Here's what I want you to do. Write a fic in which such a scenario occurs. It can be about anyone, or anything from the Harry Potter books.

The Requirements:

It _must_ deal with someone who is afraid of the boggart itself. How you chose to deal with that is up to you, but here are some suggestions-- the subject would not see anything at all; the boggart could simply disappear; it could turn into something unrecognizable ((it's true form)) and not frighten the subject; the subject could come across as unafraid of anything, ect. These are only suggestions; I open the floor to you.

There is no character or time restrictions except that it _must_ center around some character from any of the Harry Potter books. OCs are acceptable, but not as the main char. It must also take place on Hogwart's grounds, or Hogsmeade. The time is up to you: past, present or future.

Make it romance, make it adventure, make it humour-- make it PWP if you want, I don't care ((although that may be difficult ^_^)). There are no genre restrictions. Have pairings, no pairings, vignettes, epics, novels, poems, anything. Make it slash, make it het, yaoi, yuri, straight, celibate, whatever your little heart desires. Just keep in mind, the main plot must have to do with the character's encounter with the boggart, what results and how they deal with it. Other than that-- have I stressed this enough, yet?-- I don't care.

This is not an actual requirement, but a request. If you do take up this challenge, please contact me, Memento Mori, by either email, AIM, or some other form of post ((although snail mail might not be feasible ^_^)). I will list the author and title on this page and update as necessary.

Included in the following chapters will be the fic I wrote myself in response to my own challenge, just to give you an idea of what I may be talking about. Enjoy!


	2. Remus Returns

__

Addressed to one Remus James Lupin, care of Pontus the owl.

__

Sent by one Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_My dear Remus,_

It is my exalted pleasure to inform you of the decision made by the Ministry of Magic that will allow you to return to Hogwarts and take up your former position as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts._ Although it is an open invitation and you are more than welcome to decline if you should so choose, it would be my greatest pleasure to welcome you back to Hogwarts. The term, as you know, begins the first of September. Your response, whatever your choice of action, is appreciated no later than August fifteenth, exactly two days from now. While I should most like to see you return, there would be no offence if you should chose to do otherwise. The attentions you would receive from some in attendance at this school would be less than flattering, now that your condition is known. Still, keep in mind that there are many, many others who would be pleased to know of your return. Send a reply with Pontus; we await your response._

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Well." Remus J Lupin blinked as he folded the sheet of parchment and replaced it in its envelope. He blinked again, his gaze fixed on the plain, unadorned packet. "Well."

"Hmmm?" A curled jumble of robes beside him opened its eyes slowly and stretched, revealing itself to be a youngish witch in possession of a pair of rather startling green eyes and curly brown hair. "What is it, Remus?"

Remus scratched the brown owl perched on the arm of his couch and moved it gently onto the window sill. From the folds of his robes he procured a quill and a scrap of parchment and bent over the side table, scribbling a quick note. "It seems," he said as he attached the folded parchment to the Pontus' leg, "that a rather sudden change of events has taken place." He watched as the dusty owl shrank to a dot in the late summer sky. "It seems I am going back to Hogwarts."


End file.
